1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports equipment and, more specifically, to an automatic or manually operated basketball delivery and return unit with a remote control.
The unit's ball-input hopper is placed under a basketball hoop where a ball will be directed to a timed ejector unit designed to deliver a plurality of balls in timed sequence to a predetermined location. The deliverer also includes rotation of the device through an arc in conjunction with timed release of a ball. Additionally the present invention has wheels and wheel locks to facilitate for easy movement and placement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are return devices designed for sports balls. While these return devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.